


A Million Pieces

by haruhoshiiii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, KyuWook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhoshiiii/pseuds/haruhoshiiii
Summary: You are a shining star up in the skyThat’s so far away, I can no longer reachIs that distance going to be any closer today?Tonight, you are a million piecesIn the deepest place in my heartThis tiring night, I hold your small light as I walkBecause I can only see you, your unavoidable dazzling lightWhich flows by the end of tonight.- A Million Pieces, Cho Kyuhyun
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Stars Appear

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KYUWOOK MONTH! <3
> 
> I wasn't originally going to post this until I completed the whole thing, but I decided to post this today in celebration of Kyuwook month, hihi. Though I'm already halfway through, and this is going to be short, anyway. ;) Hope Kyuwook nation enjoys this one. :D
> 
> *****
> 
> ~shameless plug~
> 
> Taking this opportunity to promote Kim Ryeowook’s musical, A Sonata of a Flame! I wouldn’t normally bother promoting idols’ musicals since it’s particularly expensive to fly to Seoul just for a musical, but this time, it’s going to be broadcasted simultaneously in Japan, USA and Southeast Asia starting September, so overseas fans can watch, too!
> 
> It’s a pretty good musical, too. You can go to the link for the synopsis.  
> https://twitter.com/WhatWookieSaid/status/1288109730326487040?s=20
> 
> Pretty intense, right? And Ryeowook’s vocals are just as intense, too! I’m not sure if they’re going to include subtitles in the broadcast, but I really hope that they do, since they’re catering to an international audience. So if you have extra funds set aside, hope you can consider watching, and support our actor Wookie. :)
> 
> ~end of shameless plug~

“Which piece are you going to use for the audition?” Sunny asked.

“Not sure, I haven’t chosen yet. I’m thinking The Music of the Night or Valjean’s Soliloquy,” Ryeowook responded, with a hint of worry and slight panic in his face. His eyes darted towards the other side of the currently crowded room, where a guy, looking intently at the papers in his hands, was seated. ‘ _Kim Junmyeon. Probably his audition piece_ ,’ Ryeowook thought. ‘ _And here I am, still undecided._ ’

Sunny looked at where Ryeowook was looking, trying to find out what’s making Ryeowook anxious all of a sudden. “Omg, OMG! Is Junmyeon going to audition for the same role??” Sunny asked, her pitch now a bit higher than normal.

Ryeowook could only nod in response, letting out a big sigh. As if he wasn’t already worried enough whether he was qualified to make it to the final call, knowing he was about to go against Junmyeon, one of the favorite picks for their university’s musicals, is making him even more worried. “Soonkyu-yah,” Ryeowook called.

“It’s Sunny!!!” Sunny corrected, annoyed. But Ryeowook has always preferred to call her that way.

Ryeowook let out a small chuckle, before sighing again. “Should I just audition for S’s role instead? Maybe I’d have better chances of getting casted- Ow! What was that for?!” Ryeowook complained as he rubbed the back of his head which just received a hit from his friend, who obviously had violent tendencies.

“Why are you such a coward, Kim Ryeowook?! You haven’t even chosen your audition piece yet, and you’re already backing down!” Sunny called her friend out, now annoyed for real. Sunny could remember how Ryeowook’s face lit up with excitement when they saw the posted notice for the auditions of ‘Sonata of A Flame.’ Since that moment, Ryeowook almost never shut up about how much he loved the main role, and how it would be nice if he actually got to play as J. Even though he was full of aegyo, and was also on the cuter spectrum of the height chart, Ryeowook loved sinister, angsty films. That was probably the reason why their friendship clicked. Ryeowook was like the male version of her. So it annoys her how her usually feisty friend would always act so timidly whenever it comes to his talent.

“I’m sorry. This musical… it just, it means so much to me. I’d give everything to be in it. If I lose that chance just because I got too greedy, it might be something I’d regret,” Ryeowook replied in a serious tone.

It was now Sunny’s turn to let out a sigh. “That’s exactly why, Wookie. I know how much this means to you. Then you just have to work harder, and just give it your all, no? I think you might regret it more if you don’t get to play J, than not making it to the musical at all. So just practice well, and, I don’t know, maybe start with choosing your audition piece already?” Sunny said, playfully hitting Ryeowook’s head with her knuckles.

“Ow, stop that, really,” Ryeowook pouted, and smiled. “Thank you… Soonkyu-yah,” Ryeowook teased.

Sunny was about to hit Ryeowook again when the front door of the room finally opened, and the whole class, which was filled with everyone’s chatter, settled down into complete silence upon the arrival of the professor. But everyone’s face slowly expressed confusion when an unknown guy, tall and lean, entered the room and stood in front.

“Who is he?” Sunny whispered.

 _Cho Kyuhyun_. Unlike everyone in the room, Ryeowook knew the guy, but he was just as dumbfounded. Or probably starstruck was a better term. Ryeowook didn’t understand why nobody in their class knew him. Was it because of the glasses? Or was it because the guy’s fringe was covering his entire forehead? Or was it because he was dressed plainly? But how could they not recognize the guy in front of them? Ryeowook’s heartbeats slightly quickened, finally recovering from his starstruck reaction, now quickly turning into excitement.

“Hi everyone, you, uh, you all look surprised,” Kyuhyun chuckled. “I’m Cho Kyuhyun, I’m currently in my senior year here. Due to some personal matters, I’ll be taking over Professor Hong’s classes for a while. Just until he can come back to teach again. It won’t be long, don’t worry,” Kyuhyun smiled as he tried to look at the faces of each one in the class. He was expecting everyone’s surprised reactions, and it made him a bit more nervous than he already was. So when he saw one guy smiling at him, he smiled back and that relaxed him a little.

“He smiled at you,” Sunny whispered as she poked Ryeowook’s dimple. “Do you know each other?”

Ryeowook smiled wider, and covered his mouth with his hand to prevent a giggle from escaping. “I’m sure he doesn’t know me, but I know him!” Ryeowook excitedly replied, trying his best to lower his voice into a whisper. “He’s the actor who played Gwynplaine when we watched the musical last year!”

“What- he’s the man who laughs??” Sunny asked in disbelief.

Ryeowook nods, still smiling. “He’s also Werther,” Ryeowook proudly added.

“He’s Werther??” Sunny asked, surprised again. She looked at the stand-in professor, slowly associating the guy’s tall build with the two characters her friend just mentioned.

Ryeowook nods, eyes fixed on Kyuhyun, this time failing to stifle the giggle he’s been hiding. Sunny gives Ryeowook the look and slowly squints her eyes. “Ah, so he is Gwynplaine...”

Ryeowook nods, smiling.

“And he’s Werther?”

Ryeowook nods again, still smiling.

“And he’s your crush?”

Ryeowook kept on nodding, until he finally realized what his friend just said. “What? No... no! What are you even- no!” Ryeowook strongly denied, lightly hitting his friend’s arm. “What are you talking about? No!” She should be thankful they’re currently in a class, or else he would have already shut her up with a headlock. He bit his bottom lip, as he glared at Sunny.

Sunny laughed at Ryeowook’s panicked expression. She was just fooling with Ryeowook but his response was as if she discovered a very important, classified information. If glares could kill, she would definitely be dead already.

  
  
  


“He’s really not!” Ryeowook insisted, as he put his pen and notebook in his bag, after the stand-in professor dismissed their class.

“Alright, alright, whatever you say,” Sunny teased, laughing.

“He’s just a really good actor, you know,” Ryeowook explained.

“I know. You even cried when we watched Werther,” Sunny laughed a bit louder as she recalled.

“You saw that??” Ryeowook asked, now embarrassed.

“Hey, look at those girls,” Sunny said as she pointed to the group of girls swarming around their temporary professor. “Are you going to let them steal your Gyu-wynplaine?” Sunny teased again, getting a good laugh.

“Ha-ha, Soonkyu. Very funny. Let’s go,” Ryeowook said as he wore his bag over his shoulders and started walking towards the exit of the classroom.

“Hey, Kim Ryeowook! Wait for me!” Sunny called out to her short-legged friend who seemed to walk faster than normal. “But really, aren’t you going to introduce yourself to him? You’re a fan, after all,” Sunny asked when she finally caught up.

“What for? I’m pretty sure he has lots of fans anyway. I don’t want to bother him,” Ryeowook answered.

“Well, you can ask him for advice. For your audition,” Sunny suggested.

“Nah, that’s too burdensome for him. I don’t want him to find me annoying,” Ryeowook shrugged.

“So how do you want him to find you?” Sunny teased again, throwing Ryeowook a suspicious look.

“That’s not what I-” Ryeowook was about to protest but realized that there’s no stopping his friend when she’s on her full-on teasing mode. Which is almost all the time. Ryeowook just rolled his eyes.

“But he does look good, doesn’t he?” Sunny probed further, trying to elicit a reaction.

Ryeowook just shrugged his shoulders in response, trying his best not to give a reply which Sunny could twist into something else again. But he remembered how the temporary professor looked earlier in a baby blue suit, with a plain white dress shirt. Ryeowook’s only image of Cho Kyuhyun was the latter in his musical costumes, so he always wondered how normal, civilian Kyuhyun looked like. Though he did see Kyuhyun once before, but it was winter so the guy was wrapped in his black bubble coat. He could remember how Kyuhyun’s nose turned red when he coincidentally saw him waiting at the bus stop. Ryeowook bit his lower lip, trying to stop the smile which was threatening to escape from his lips. He felt pleased seeing Cho Kyuhyun earlier, who looked reserved and kind of refreshing. He gave Sunny a side-eye, annoyed with how sharp she is with these kinds of things that he has to keep such observations to himself or else she wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Anyway, this is me,” Ryeowook said as he stopped in front of the door of one of their university’s practice rooms. “I’m finally going to start practicing my audition piece,” Ryeowook said, feeling nervous all over again.

“Alright. Just do your best, okay? And don’t you ever dare try audition for another role other than J! I’m going to beat the crap out of you! Understood?” Sunny threatened.

“You leave me with no choice then, Soonkyu,” Ryeowook laughed. “Thanks.”

  
  
  


_Close your eyes, and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…_

_And you’ll-_

Ryeowook jumped on the piano seat in shock when he saw someone standing at the door.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?”

Ryeowook couldn’t recover from his shock even if he wanted to, when the person started walking towards him.

“I’m sorry, I was just passing by and I couldn’t stop myself from checking when I heard you sing. It’s my favorite song in the musical.”

Ryeowook just blinked.

“Am I bothering you? Sorry, I’ll leave now. But you’re doing a great job, by the way. Really, really great job.”

“N-no. You’re not bothering me,” Ryeowook spoke, finally coming back to his senses. “I was just- I was just surprised to see you. I’m a big fan,” Ryeowook explained as he stood up and approached where Kyuhyun was standing. “Though you could see I’m not really big,” Ryeowook managed to drop a joke.

Kyuhyun laughed heartily. “Really?” he asked. “I mean, really, you’re a fan? ‘Cause the ‘not big’ part, I could totally see…” he jokingly clarified before letting out another laugh.

Ryeowook pouted at how his favorite actor casually threw a joke at him, though it was his fault for even starting it. “Yes, really.” Ryewook replied, nervously laughing. “I’ve watched most of your musicals here in the campus. I really really loved all of it.”

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun shyly smiled. “Though to be very honest, I don’t think I’ve watched your plays yet. But I think I’m going to be a fan as well,” Kyuhyun added.

Ryeowook looked down to his feet. “I… I actually haven’t played any main roles yet. So far, my parts were just side characters,” Ryeowook said as he scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Then we’re missing out on a lot here! Have you tried auditioning for some musicals?” Kyuhyun asked, surprised how the talented singer in front of him has gone unnoticed for so long.

“I am. I’m preparing for an audition, actually. A Sonata of a Flame. But I’m not sure if I can make it,” Ryeowook shyly replied.

“As J?” Kyuhyun asked.

Ryeowook nodded, lifting his head to look at Kyuhyun’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. If Kyuhyun showed any signs of doubt, it felt like Ryeowook could just drop the audition and probably focus on something else instead. But thankfully, the tall guy’s face slowly lit up with a bright smile.

“That’s perfect! I always wondered who they’re going to cast for that role! You’re going to be perfect for it!” Kyuhyun excitedly said.

Ryeowook felt elated upon hearing what Kyuhyun just said. He wasn’t sure why but it felt like he just received a 100-point boost and it suddenly felt like he did have a shot for the role, feeling adrenaline rushing through his veins. “You really think so?”

“Definitely!” Kyuhyun confirmed. “This song, you’re going to use it for the audition?”

“Yup,” Ryeowook nodded. “I just think the song is emotional enough for the director to see my range, and it’s popular enough to make them feel a sense of familiarity with my audition. What do you think?”

Kyuhyun nods in agreement, the proud smile still plastered on his face. “I agree. Can you sing the whole song?”

In a normal set up, Ryeowook would have felt nervous upon hearing such request from one of the actors he looks up to, but something in the moment made Ryeowook believe that he was actually more capable than he ever believed he was, so he gave Kyuhyun a quick smile before he returned to the piano seat and started singing.

At that moment, as Ryeowook’s fingers skillfully played the piano which perfectly melted with his voice, all Kyuhyun could think of was how, how in the world has this voice not echoed through the theaters’ walls? Suddenly, there was this burning desire inside him to make sure Ryeowook gets to be on that stage, as he rightfully deserves.

“Ryeowook-ah,” Kyuhyun called after Ryeowook finished the piece.

“Hmm?”

“Can you let me help you practice for your audition?” Kyuhyun asked.

Ryeowook just blinked, trying to digest the question and the possibility if it was real. Slowly, his lips formed into a smile, as he nodded. Kyuhyun tilted his head to the side as he smiled back.


	2. Home

Ryeowook kept on fidgeting on his seat all throughout the class. ‘ _ He’s just teaching your class, for god’s sake. Kim Ryeowook, be professional _ ,’ he scolded himself several times now, in the past thirty minutes. But it still didn’t stop him from feeling shy whenever he would look at Cho Kyuhyun, who was ironically discussing how to overcome stage fright and sudden bouts of jitters that performers would normally experience just before, or even during, performances. “It might sound a bit trite, but having deep breaths is actually a big help to overcome such stage anxieties,” Ryeowook heard their temporary professor say. Ryeowook heeds his advice, and inhales. But he seemed to have overdone it as he ended up coughing, which now worsened his situation and just earned him Kyuhyun’s attention. Though the latter just gave him a quick, subtle smile before continuing his lecture.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sunny asked.

And there was that other problem. He still hasn’t told Sunny about the encounter he had with Kyuhyun the other day. It wasn’t that Ryeowook didn’t want to, but he couldn’t think of a way of telling his friend without turning it into a teasing material. But he knew that the more he delayed it, the more it made him look suspicious. He wanted to bring it up casually once Sunny attempted to tease him, but she never talked about it again, even when Kyuhyun entered their classroom.

“Y-yes,” Ryeowook replied, after clearing his throat.

“Whatever fantasy is running right now inside your head that ended up with you choking, stop that. Do that later in your own room,” Sunny whispered.

“HEY!” Ryeowook reacted, a bit too loudly earning most of the class’ attention, including Kyuhyun’s.

Sunny pursed her lips as hard as she could, trying her best to stifle her laughter. “Wow, Wookie,” she said, still laughing. “You’re really trying to get his attention, aren’t you?” Sunny continued teasing, obviously having a really good time bullying her friend.

Ryeowook lowered his head as he felt his face turn red hot in embarrassment. ‘ _ This, _ ’ Ryeowook thought. This was exactly the reason why he still wasn’t able to tell Sunny about Kyuhyun. She would milk as much fun as she could, and though it would have been okay for Ryeowook, he was scared Kyuhyun might get awkward about it later on.

“So, as I was saying,” Kyuhyun called everyone’s attention once again, almost as immediately as Ryeowook’s… whatever it was that Ryeowook was doing. He did his best to stop himself from chuckling. He gave Ryeowook another quick glance and couldn’t help but smile when he saw how his soon-to-be trainee’s ears were turning red from embarrassment. “Cute.”

Silence ensued in the next few seconds.

Kyuhyun did not notice how he just said that last thought out loud until he saw everyone looking at him with confused, questioning eyes. He looked at Ryeowook to check his reaction, and felt relieved when he saw that the guy was too busy chatting with his friend to catch what just happened. “I mean cue,” Kyuhyun clarified. “When you get the director’s cue for the start of the show, you just have to throw away who you are as an actor and completely become the character you are playing,” he continued, and felt relieved when he saw most of the class nodding their heads, buying his emergency script.

  
  
  


Ryeowook hurriedly packed his things and turned to Sunny. “I swear to God, Lee Soonkyu, if you do that again, you’re never going to see the light of day,” Ryeowook hissed before he quickly turned around and left.

Sunny was starting to feel apologetic now, although she really did not expect Ryeowook’s reaction to be that way in the first place. Still, she thought she might have crossed a line and rushed after his friend to apologize and appease him. “Woo-”

“Ryeowook-ah,” she heard someone call. She turned around to see and she felt her jaw drop to the ground when she saw who that was. ‘ _ What… is happening… _ ’ she thought, smelling something fishy, and realizing how much more suspicious these two actually were than what she was initially imagined.

Ryeowook turned around to see a smiling Kyuhyun waving as he approached Ryeowook, and he almost froze when he also saw Sunny just a few steps away. “S-sun,” he hesitated for a while. “Sunbae,” he weakly replied as he waved back and walked towards where Sunny was and clung to her arm. “I’ll explain later,” Ryeowook quickly whispered, before waving again at Kyuhyun.

“Hello,” Kyuhyun greeted.

“Hi,” Ryeowook nervously replied. “Sunbae, this is Sunn-” Ryeowook cut himself and quickly glanced at Sunny. “Soonkyu. This is Soonkyu,” Ryeowook introduced and almost immediately felt a bony elbow hit his ribs.

“It’s actually Sunny,” she corrected. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hello, Sunny! Nice to meet you, too. You’re the one seated beside Ryeowookie in Professor Hong’s class, right?”

Sunny nodded and smiled brightly, “Yup that’s me!”

“You two okay? It looked like our Ryeowookie was a bit… loud today,” Kyuhyun teased and gave out a hearty laugh.

Sunny admits she’s still obviously in the dark with what’s going on between these two, but she’s letting go a bit of her grudge since it seems like she just gained an ally. “We’re totally fine! In fact, Ryeowook is super fine today, he was-”

Ryeowook nervously put his arm around the little minx and pinched her to quiet her down. She was becoming a bit too talkative for her own good. “Hehehe, don’t mind her,” Ryeowook deflected, biting his lips to prevent himself from completely strangling his friend.

“He was just really nervous about his audition, that’s why he’s a bit extra today,” Sunny continued, trying to wriggle her body out of Ryeowook’s grip, but the guy was not backing down either and gave her another pinch.

Kyuhyun laughed again, amused. “I see, I see,” he nodded, still smiling. “Looks like someone was not listening to my lecture earlier, hmm,” he chuckled. “Let’s do something about those nerves, then. See you later,” he said as he tapped Ryeowook’s shoulder. “Nice meeting you, Soonkyu-ssi,” he playfully said, before waving goodbye and leaving the two.

When Kyuhyun was finally out of sight, Ryeowook quickly removed his arm around Sunny’s shoulders and ran away quickly, escaping from her.

Or at least he tried to. Sunny hurriedly ran after him as well and grabbed his bag to pull him back. “Where do you think you’re going, you sly, piece of motherf- and I thought we were friends?!” she said as she had him easily headlocked.

“Ow, ow, it hurts!” Ryeowook complained.

“Well, that’s because I’m making it hurt!” she fired back, tightening her grip even more. “What, Ryeowookie??? See you later??? See you?? Later?? And I don’t know anything about this???”

“I’m gonna tell you everything! I’m going- I’m going to tell you everything!!!” Ryeowook said, giving her arm quick taps.

“You better, you little piece of- Every. Thing,” Sunny threatened.

“I promise! Just let me go, my neck hurts!!!” Ryeowook complained again.

Sunny finally loosened her grip on her friend’s neck but still made sure to shoot him daggers with her eyes.

Ryeowook fixed his bag and the collar of his shirt before finally sighing and clinging to Sunny’s arms as they started walking down the hallway. “There’s really nothing to tell~” Ryeowook started.

Sunny squinted her eyes. “How is ‘See you later’ nothing to tell??? And, what, Ryeowookie???” Sunny brought it up again.

Ryeowook sighed again since he himself didn’t know where that came from.  _ But he can’t say he didn’t like it _ …

“Hellooo?” Sunny waved her hand in front of Ryeowook’s face when he saw how his friend started zoning out.

“So here’s what happened,” Ryeowook started his full disclosure of what happened the other day, probably so his friend could also tell him how such a simple thing evolved into Kyuhyun calling him Ryeowookie. He told her every detail he could remember, until to the very last second of that day. As he was telling his story though, it felt like he was just recounting a night’s dream, and if the encounter with Kyuhyun earlier did not happen, he was pretty sure Sunny would just say he’s bluffing. Ryeowook could remember how his brain stopped working the moment Kyuhyun left the room that day. He even felt as if he just woke up from a very vivid daydream, and the only proof that it was real was seeing Kyuhyun’s saved number on his phone.

“You’re going to practice together??? Kya!!!” Sunny squealed and giggled, focusing on the important things.

Ryeowook couldn’t help but laugh at Sunny’s reaction, even though he did his best not to since he did not want to look like he’s liking it much more than he should.

“Wow, Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook!!!” Sunny said proudly, as she clapped her hands. “I didn’t know you had moves like this!” Sunny giggled, obviously happy with the very speedy progress between the two. “I thought you were too shy to even ask for advice. But it turns out you were too greedy to ask for  _ just _ an advice…”

“Soonkyu-yah, you know that’s not true,” Ryeowook weakly whined and pouted.

“I know, I know, I’m just messing with you,” Sunny chuckled as she gave Ryeowook a few light pats on his head. “But that’s so nice of him,” Sunny commented, probably the first non-teasing statement she has said since they met Kyuhyun. “See, I told you you had what it takes,” Sunny said, reassuring Ryeowook. “I’m sure he wouldn’t offer his help if he didn’t believe in you.”

Ryeowook nodded and smiled, making Sunny poke his dimples which made him smile even more.

“And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t offer his help if he didn’t have a crush on you.”

“Ah, there it is,” Ryeowook laughed. “I knew you won’t be able to last five minutes without teasing me.”

Sunny laughed. She checked her watch, which made her panic a bit. “Oh my gosh, it’s almost 4pm! I’m going to be late!”

“Late for what?” Ryeowook asked since they didn’t have classes anymore that afternoon.

“My boyfriend’s picking me up for a date,” Sunny stuck her tongue out before running away.

“Not everyone has a boyfriend, you know! Be sensitive, Lee Soonkyu!” Ryeowook yelled at Sunny’s retreating figure.

“You’re gonna have one real soon! Like, reeeaaally soon!!! Just you wait!” Sunny yelled back and waved before turning around.

Ryeowook shook his head and laughed.

The door of the room near him suddenly opened and he saw a familiar tall figure coming out and looked back at him, and smiled as soon as he recognized Ryeowook. Ryeowook smiled back.

Kyuhyun glanced at his watch as he lightly jogged his way towards Ryeowook. “4pm sharp! I’m not late, am I?” he smiled. “Were you waiting for me?”

Ryeowook shook his head. “No, no, I was just passing by. Good timing, meeting you here, I guess?” Ryeowook smiled. The both of them started walking towards the same piano room which Ryeowook reserved for his practices.

He was suddenly feeling nervous now, not sure how he was going to sing again in front of Kyuhyun. He was getting scared of how much he might just disappoint him. He didn’t know how he was able to do what he did last time, but he was sure he didn’t have as much courage now. ‘ _ Is this why people take prohibited drugs… _ ’ Ryeowook randomly thought.

“How is it?” Ryeowook heard Kyuhyun ask.

Ryeowook suddenly turned his head towards Kyuhyun to meet the latter’s gaze, not realizing how he had just zoned out again. “I- I’m- I’m fine,” Ryeowook stuttered.

Kyuhyun chuckled, sensing the other’s worries. “This musical, what made you decide to audition for it?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to break the ice.

Ryeowook automatically smiled. “The story is just so thrilling, and J’s character is just so interesting to me... and a bit relatable, I guess?” Ryeowook answered excitedly, as if he was born to answer that question. “Of course, I don’t see myself killing people just for the sake of inspiration!” he laughed. “But, I don’t know, the anxiety of wondering if you’re ever going to make it. And if you do, will you be able to sustain it? And will you be able to do enough to be remembered by the end of it? But in the end, his worries made him forget about the actual thrill writing music used to give him. So when his emotions got stirred by the murder, it ironically made him feel alive, only because he finally felt something after a long time of lethargic worrying. I just remember how J reminded me to just learn to enjoy the feeling of doing what makes you feel alive, and…” Ryeowook slowed down as he slowly realized what he was saying and looked at Kyuhyun who was silently smiling at him “just stop worrying about what others think,” Ryeowook ended.

Kyuhyun nodded, wearing yet another proud smile on his face.

Ryeowook smiled, thinking about how effortless it was for Kyuhyun to take all his worries away. He finally gathered his resolve and felt a surge or reassurance, knowing that he was with the right person.

They finally reached the room and Ryeowook stared at Kyuhyun’s back as the latter walked towards the piano and played a few keys. Ryeowook placed his bag on the table before sitting beside Kyuhyun on the piano seat.

Kyuhyun stopped playing and looked at Ryeowook. “Ready?” Kyuhyun asked.

Ryeowook nodded, with a confident smile on his face. “Ready.”

  
  



	3. Time with You

Kyuhyun waved as soon as he saw Ryeowook’s small figure slowly approaching him, letting out a soft chuckle when the little guy started running the soonest he noticed Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stood up from the bench, their usual waiting place, which also became their go-to bench whenever they would go on walks during their practice breaks. “You didn’t need to run,” Kyuhyun finally said when Ryeowook reached him.

“Am I late? I’m sorry,” Ryeowook apologized immediately, catching his breath. Ryeowook seemed to be out of his senses since the morning that day. It was finally audition day tomorrow, and as much as he was sure of himself, especially with Kyuhyun’s coaching, he still couldn’t help but feel nervous. What if he suddenly catches a cold? Or a sore throat? Or grows a pimple on his nose? Ryeowook had all kinds of thoughts during the previous night hence he wasn’t able to sleep until 4am, and did not wake up to his 10am alarm. “I’m really sorry,” he apologized again.

“No, no. It’s still 15 minutes to 1pm,” Kyuhyun answered. “I think I just got a little too excited, that's why I arrived early,” Kyuhyun smiled. “Do you want to take a rest first?”

“No need, let’s go,” Ryeowook said and started walking.

“Ryeonggu,” he heard Kyuhyun call him.

Ryeowook looked back and saw Kyuhyun still at the same spot, not even taking a step. “Yes?” he asked, confused.

“I think the practice room is this way,” Kyuhyun laughed, pointing the opposite direction from where Ryeowook went.

Ryeowook looked around and scratched his head when he finally realized his mistake. He jogged back towards Kyuhyun. “I’m sorry,” he laughed lightly.

“Are you okay?” Kyuhyun asked, lightly placing his hand on Ryeowook’s back as they started walking towards the right direction.

“Yes, yes, I just couldn’t sleep last night that’s why I’m a bit all over the place,” Ryeowook explained. “The audition’s tomorrow and I can’t help but feel nervous about it.”

Kyuhyun rubbed Ryeowook’s back. “You’re going to be alright, Ryeonggu-yah,” Kyuhyun said reassuringly, and gently patted Ryeowook’s head. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course, I do. But do _you_ trust me?” Ryeowook asked.

“Hmm, I’ll think about that,” Kyuhyun grinned.

Ryeowook playfully pouted before giving out a soft laugh, feeling a bit of the tension float away. “How about you? Aren’t you busy preparing for your midterms on Wednesday?” Ryeowook asked.

“It’s okay, I already studied the past few nights, and I can just study again tomorrow,” Kyuhyun replied.

_“Wow, the great Cho Kyuhyun not in a theater nor the library! That’s new!’” Ryeowook once heard Kyuhyun’s friend when they met them in the cafeteria while having snacks. Kyuhyun laughed at what his friend just said. ‘“Hey, I’m not that bad!” Kyuhyun answered. “Yes, you are,” the other friend retorted.  
_

_“This is Ryeowook, by the way,” Kyuhyun introduced. “Ryeowook, these are Changmin and Jaehyun, my friends.” Ryeowook stood up and shook their hands, which made Kyuhyun's friends laugh. “You’re so cute!” Changmin said as he took Ryeowook’s hand and obliged with Ryeowook’s very respectful gesture. Ryeowook didn’t know how to react, unsure whether he felt embarrassed or pleased at the compliment. “Move along,” Kyuhyun intervened, making the other two laugh even more. “Nice to meet you, Ryeowook! See you around,” Ryeowook heard Changmin say, giving him a quick wink before walking away._

Ryeowook could remember how he felt confused at the remarks of Kyuhyun’s friends that time as he’s never seen Kyuhyun in the library ever since they started their rehearsals, and Kyuhyun would always be available whenever Ryeowook had to reschedule their practice sessions due to other projects Ryeowook had to attend to. That’s why he thought Kyuhyun was not the type of person who liked to study. Although he would sometimes catch Kyuhyun completely focusing on the books he carries around, his pseudo-voice coach would completely put them away once Ryeowook arrives. 

“Wow, where’s the studious Cho Kyuhyun everybody claims you to be?” Kyuhyun heard Ryeowook tease.

Kyuhyun just laughed, but only because he himself did not know the answer to Ryeowook’s question. He was aware that he did not have much outside of his university life where he would just either practice or study, with occasional online gaming with Changmin and Jaehyun, though it got more and more seldom as Kyuhyun spent more time practicing or studying. At first, he liked how he was also learning through his teaching sessions as stand-in professor, and his coaching sessions with Ryeowook. But lately, Kyuhyun felt that he was actually looking forward to the coaching sessions a lot. He didn’t know how rigid his old schedule was until he felt himself relax whenever he’s around Ryeowook. ‘ _It’s the same thing as you don’t know how dim your room is until you actually go to a brighter one_ ,’ Kyuhyun once explained to himself while he excitedly waited for Ryeowook to arrive. And although he really wasn't sure why, his coaching sessions with Ryeowook makes him feel more at ease with himself. Ryeowook just made him feel like he could breathe, and he couldn’t imagine a better way to end the day than their practice sessions.

Ryeowook walked ahead of Kyuhyun when they finally got to the hallways where their practice room was, but he got flustered when he couldn’t open the door. Kyuhyun finally caught up and found out that the door was locked. Ryeowook bit his lip and rolled his eyes, starting to get frustrated. “Why is this locked? I’m sure I booked this for today,” Ryeowook said, obviously annoyed.

“Let’s go check with the admin,” Kyuhyun suggested.

However, when they arrived, the office was locked. After all, it was a Sunday. This only heightened Ryeowook’s tension making him feel a bit panicky. “How am I going to practice for tomorrow?” Ryeowook almost cried and sat on the chairs outside the office. He felt Kyuhyun sit beside him silently until the latter suddenly stood up, and dragged Ryeowook by the arm.

“Where are we going?” Ryeowook asked as Kyuhyun kept pulling his arm.

“Do you trust me?” Kyuhyun asked.

Ryeowook nods, getting a wide grin from Kyuhyun.

Once they got to the side of the road, Kyuhyun flagged a taxi and pushed Ryeowook to get into the taxi first, then Kyuhyun followed. “Hello! To Shilla Hotel please,” Kyuhyun told the driver.

Ryeowook, still flustered, didn’t know what Kyuhyun was up to. “Where are we going?” Ryeowook asked flatly.

Kyuhyun just grinned at him again. “We’re going to play hooky and have some fun,” Kyuhyun said and winked at Ryeowook.

“What do you mean?” Ryeowook asked again, still feeling a bit agitated.

“You’ll see later,” Kyuhyun replied before he turned his head towards the window opposite Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sighed, feeling a bit disappointed. He understood that Kyuhyun wanted to get Ryeowook’s mind off his worries by distracting him, but this wasn’t what Ryeowook needed right now. It was probably okay for Kyuhyun since he was naturally good at what they do, and confidence, for him, comes so naturally. But for Ryeowook, the only way to reassure himself is to keep practicing until the actual audition day.

“Stay here,” Kyuhyun told him when they got to the lobby of the hotel. Ryeowook looked around, thinking of how to tell Kyuhyun he’s not up for Kyuhyun’s plans for that day. Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun standing by the front desk after talking to the receptionist, as if waiting for something. Shortly, Kyuhyun got on the phone and went back to Ryeowook the soonest he was done. He walked back to Ryeowook, smiling.

“Kyu-” Ryeowook was about to tell Kyuhyun he wasn’t in the mood for playing around but he just felt Kyuhyun tug his arm once again towards the elevator. “Kyu-” Ryeowook tried again, but he immediately shushed himself when he noticed the couple in the elevator giving heart eyes to each other. Ryeowook wanted to look away, but the elevator had mirror walls, so he could only stare at the floor. Ryeowook’s eyes widened when he finally realized what Kyuhyun might be up to. He tried to look at Kyuhyun, but the other was embarrassingly looking at the floor as well as the other couple continued their business, even after Kyuhyun tried to remind the two of their presence by clearing his throat several times.

Finally, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook got on their floor and Kyuhyun hurriedly walked out of the elevator.

“Kyuhyun,” Ryeowook finally managed to say. “I- I’m-” he stuttered. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think now’s the right time for this. And this is too fast for me-” he cut himself off when Kyuhyun finally opened the door to a room which had a grand piano inside.

Kyuhyun gestured his palm, pointing towards the piano. “Too fast for what?” Kyuhyun asked, trying to stifle his laugh.

Ryeowook’s face turned beet red and ran towards the piano, making Kyuhyun laugh. “Shut up,” Ryeowook warned, but it only made Kyuhyun laugh even more. “You will never bring this up ever again,” Ryeowook threatened and immediately played the piano harshly, to drown out Kyuhyun’s laughs.

“Alright, alright, easy now,” Kyuhyun said, as he stood behind Ryeowook, and held the latter’s hands to stop him from playing too loudly. “You’ll be destroying the piano, and I’d have to look for another one which… might not be as fast as I found this one.” Kyuhyun laughed again. 

Ryeowook was about to storm the piano keys with his fingers but Kyuhyun just held Ryeowook’s hands tighter. Kyuhyun was still laughing heartily until Ryeowook could no longer find his strength and all his joints went weak when he felt Kyuhyun’s chin rest on his shoulder.

“Ah, you’re so cute,” Kyuhyun cooed as he finally gave in to his urge of wanting to hug Ryeowook. He didn’t know what to make of Ryeowook’s reaction, but he sure is getting a good laugh from it. He squeezed Ryeowook’s body between his arms before finally letting go to sit beside him. “I have a friend who works here. I sang for her wedding in this room back then, so I tried to check if it was still here and if we could use it for a while. Luckily, she agreed,” Kyuhyun explained.

Ryeowook just responded with a nod, his eyes fixed on the piano in front of him, still feeling embarrassed. But he suddenly felt his back straighten up when Kyuhyun whispered so closely to his ears.

“Ryeowook-ah,” Kyuhyun started. “I’m happy that I finally got your mind off your nervous jitters… but if you’re not going to practice and continue being non-responsive like this, I’m going to punish you.”

Ryeowook felt a shiver down his spine. “Alright, let’s start!!!” Ryeowook nervously announced.

Kyuhyun laughed again, and ruffled Ryeowook’s hair. “Okay, let’s start,” he smiled.

  
  
  


“I think we should head home now?” Kyuhyun said as he looked at his watch. It was already 8:15 in the evening and they just finished their dinner. They finished their practice at around 6pm that night, and hearing Ryeowook’s stomach grumble, it was only natural for them to grab some dinner, though of course, not without some more teasing from Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook nodded and they both stood up and exited the restaurant. “Kyu?” Ryeowook called.

“Hmm?” Kyuhyun responded.

Ryeowook just looked at Kyuhyun’s face for a few seconds before he shook his head and smiled. “Nah, it’s nothing.”

Kyuhyun put his arm around Ryeowook and gave his arm a light squeeze. “I’ve told you this soooo many times now, but you wouldn’t listen,” Kyuhyun quipped.

Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun with a confused expression.

Kyuhyun smiled as he pinched the shorter guy’s cheeks. “You’re going to do great tomorrow. Trust me.”

Ryeowook smiled, though at this point, there was actually something else that was bothering him.

“This is my stop,” Kyuhyun said.

“Thanks, Kyu! For everything,” Ryeowook said as he smiled. “Bye!” Ryeowook waved before turning back.

Kyuhyun finally sensed that something was off, but just as he was about to call Ryeowook again, his bus arrived. Kyuhyun gave Ryeowook’s retreating back one last look before riding the bus home.

Ryeowook just stared blankly at the ceiling that night, but he knew too well that it wasn’t because he felt nervous about the audition the next day. He could no longer feel nervous as another emotion has fully taken over him now. ‘ _Wow_ ,’ he could remember Kyuhyun say that afternoon as he gave Ryeowook a standing ovation. ‘ _I have nothing more to teach you! You’ll be great tomorrow_ ,’ Ryeowook could see how proudly Kyuhyun smiled at him. That smile always gave Ryeowook strength and cheered him up whenever he thought he couldn’t make it. Even during the times when Ryeowook would commit a few mistakes, Kyuhyun had always been gentle to him.

‘ _I have nothing more to teach you!_ ’ These words echoed in Ryeowook’s ears. He started to get overwhelmed with sadness when he realized that the audition day finally coming would mean an end to his practice sessions with Kyuhyun. Now, he no longer had any excuse to see him every day. Even though Ryeowook would get caught up with his own schedules, he tried his best to push it to a later time instead, which Kyuhyun would always generously accommodate. Ryeowook felt guilty that he took advantage of Kyuhyun’s willingness to teach, and now, after the auditions, he wouldn’t get to see Kyuhyun as much anymore, unless he resorted to creepy ways which wasn’t really his style. He didn’t realize how much Kyuhyun had become a part of his daily routine now, and it was remotely possible, at least for the next few weeks, to find something worthy to replace Kyuhyun’s part of his day. Ryeowook closed his eyes, trying to shake away those thoughts, convincing himself that he was already lucky enough for everything that’s happened so far and he should just be thankful for it. ‘ _Perhaps Sunny was right_ ,’ Ryeowook thought. ‘ _Maybe I am greedy…’_ Ryeowook buried his head in the pillow, trying to drown his thoughts, when he heard a notification from his phone.

His face lit up when he saw Kyuhyun’s name in the notification. But a smile slowly crept on his face, and he felt his heart beam with happiness, when he finally read the message:

**From: Kkyukkyu**

**Ryeonxious, Kim Ryeonggu~ Stop worrying for tomorrow. Go kill that audition so we can start practicing your J script next! Looking forward to it! Good night~ ^_____^**


	4. Shining Star

“I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized.

Ryeowook stopped on his tracks and looked at Kyuhyun, not sure what the sudden apology was for. “Hmm? What do you mean?” Ryeowook asked.

Kyuhyun looked back at Ryeowook, trying to see if the other was just feigning ignorance or if he was actually totally clueless. Kyuhyun smiled when he easily saw in the smaller guy’s confused expression that it was the latter. “I feel like I’m being too strict on you whenever we’d practice. And like I’ve been hoarding most of your free time with our personal rehearsals. I might actually scare you away from theater acting.” Kyuhyun nervously laughed.

“What? No! Not at all! Not at all. Silly,” Ryeowook quietly laughed at the absurdity of Kyuhyun’s worries, and resumed his steps, his eyes wandering around the campus which was now brightly lit with street lamps. The scene has become all too familiar to Ryeowook now, as Kyuhyun has been diligently helping Ryeowook with his rehearsals for the musical. Ryeowook smiled as he once again remembered the day he found out he got casted for the main role.  
  


_“Whatever the results are, promise me it won’t be your last audition,” Sunny told Ryeowook who was now fidgety, palms sweating.  
_

_“Of course, of course,” Ryeowook responded, but its lack of sincerity just earned him a doubtful squint from his friend. “Soonkyu, I’m taking up a degree in theater. If I allow that to be my last attempt at joining a musical, I’m going to be jobless,” Ryeowook convinced Soonkyu, though it also felt like he was also trying to convince himself.  
_

_“Alright, alright. Let’s go,” Sunny said, and the both of them stood up from their seats and left the classroom.  
_

_“Ryeowook-ah! Kim Ryeowook!”  
_

_Ryeowook lifted his gaze, which he didn’t notice was fixed to the ground, and looked at where the familiar voice was coming from. “Kyu-” Before he could even respond, he saw the guy run towards him and gave him a big hug.  
_

_“Congratulations!” Kyuhyun excitedly said in a hug, endlessly patting Ryeowook’s back.  
_

_Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun’s face when the taller guy finally pulled away. Ryeowook wasn’t sure what it was, but a big infectious smile was plastered on Kyuhyun’s face so he couldn’t help but smile in return.  
_

_“Congratulations!!!” Kyuhyun said, with both hands giving Ryeowook’s arms a light grip. “See? I knew you’d get the part! I’m so proud of you!” Kyuhyun who can’t seem to contain his emotions. “Ah, Ryeonggu-yah~”  
_

_Now, Sunny was equally elated at the news but she was currently in a dilemma, as Ryeowook’s trusted friend. Does she join in the fun and celebrate the good news with them? Or should she be the trusted, supportive friend and accept the fact that she is not certainly not needed in the current scenario, at least for now, and just dash away? ‘Congratulations,’ Sunny quietly mouthed and slowly tiptoed away to give the love birds some time. Surely, she will use this debt of gratitude against her little friend someday.  
_

_Ryeowook shivered, as if hearing an evil laugh from his tiny friend. He wanted to pull her to stay, but his body just can’t move away. To put it accurately, he can’t move at all. He didn’t know, which was the most surprising to him: the fact that he got casted for the role he wanted, or was it Kyuhyun’s tight grip on him, or if he indeed heard Kyuhyun just call him Ryeonggu.  
_

_Kyuhyun hugged Ryeowook a bit tighter before finally pulling away, his proud smile still fixed on his lips. “As expected, our J-ssi,” Kyuhyun dotingly said as he ruffled the smaller guy’s hair.  
_

_When the news finally sinked in, Ryeowook could only stare at Kyuhyun. “Really? I got the part?” he asked.  
_

_Kyuhyun laughed. “Yes, you did!”  
_

_“Really? Like, really really?” Ryeowook asked again, his wide stunned eyes gradually turning into two crescent moons as he started feeling giddy and mad happy at the news. Though he was initially nervous about it, he had a lot of fun practicing for the audition, and felt like he had much more to learn and that thought genuinely excited him that it almost did not matter anymore whether he would get the part. But finding out that his efforts paid off was surely making him jump with pure happiness.  
_

_“Yes, really,” Kyuhyun confirmed, chuckling at the sight of a jumpy Ryeowook in front of him.  
_

_“Thank you, Kyu!” Ryeowook said and excitedly jumped as he threw his arms around the taller guy’s neck. “I wouldn’t have made it without you,” Ryeowook said, voice a bit strained now as he struggled to stand on the tip of his toes. He was about to let go when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.  
_

_“It was nothing, really,” Kyuhyun responded, more calmly now. “I just love seeing you shine,” he said as he rubbed Ryeowook’s back before pulling away. And it was true. Kyuhyun knew himself well enough to know that he was the type of guy who would always put himself first than others, in a healthy way. He himself didn’t understand what got into him when he offered his help to Ryeowook, but something about it felt so compelling he didn’t even need to think twice about it.  
_

_Or maybe he just found the perfect excuse to indulge himself. Kyuhyun could still remember the first day he saw Kim Ryeowook. He’d acted on so many musicals so he definitely thought teaching a class wouldn’t have much of a difference, but he felt his heart pounding like crazy the moment he stepped in the room and felt all eyes fixed on him. He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his throat, until his eyes met Ryeowook’s—gentle, with a hint of pleasant recognition. Somehow, even though it was Kyuhyun’s first time seeing those eyes, they felt strangely familiar. Slowly, he felt his pulse slow down. He didn’t even notice how short his breaths were until he felt like his lungs finally rid itself of an imaginary constriction. He looked back once again at his instant, pseudo ‘beta-blocker’, and a warm smile easily occupied his lips.  
_

_He tried to catch up with the duo after the class, when he overheard the both of them talking about him. He wasn’t the type to eavesdrop, but he just couldn’t bring himself to jump into their conversation about him.  
_

_“Hey, Kim Ryeowook.” He heard the girl call the guy. Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook.  
_

_Kyuhyun immediately hid himself behind a wall when the two of them started to say their goodbyes. He was still trying to rehearse some conversations in his head, trying to think about how he could approach Ryeowook without looking or sounding creepy. He was still mentally practicing his chosen script when he suddenly heard a faint, but crisp voice, which was soon joined by the piano keys.  
_

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness wakes and stirs imagination_

_Silently, the senses abandon their defenses_

_Kyuhyun, immediately forgetting the imaginary conversation he’s been rehearsing, found his feet walking towards the entrance of the room. Originally just wanting to get a quick peek, but unable to stop himself from wanting to hear more of the voice._

  
  
  


That voice which he now realizes he has always felt so drawn into, even more so every time he hears it. But now, it’s different. Because now, he’s no longer sure. He wasn’t sure if it was just the voice he was drawn into, or the guy’s entire existence.

Ryeowook once again laughed at the thought of Kyuhyun’s baseless worries. It felt so absurd to Ryeowook because it was the complete opposite for him. He has always loved theater ever since he was a kid, and he was lucky enough that his family, even his extended relatives, were all musically inclined so he didn’t have to convince his parents that hard to allow him to pursue a degree in Theatrical Arts. He knew since then that he was pursuing where his heart was, but he always felt like there was something he was missing out on; that there was something holding him back. But whenever he would watch Kyuhyun’s musicals, it felt like Ryeowook was once again reminded of his passion, and his dreams. The way the actor would give life to the black and white keys printed on the paper and turn them into an actual being, full of life and emotions. It also felt like he was being revived back into life. And having that person help Ryeowook give breath to his own character was more than what Ryeowook could ask for. He loved every minute of it. “You don’t know how much I have come to love theater acting more. You can never scare me away from it,” Ryeowook smiled at Kyuhyun who has now taken a seat on their favorite bench, where they would always sit on every time they would take a break from their nightly rehearsals.

Kyuhyun smiled as he lifted his gaze towards the sky. “Just promise me you’ll tell me once it gets too hard on you.”

Ryeowook followed suit, and looked at the sky. “Mmm,” he agreed.

Silence ensued. But it was awkward for neither of them, allowing calm to take over. Ryeowook’s musical was pretty dark and intense after all, so they both knew they needed that regular dose of peaceful silence, and brought themselves back to the real world. And they both liked how it felt. Normally, scripts are the actors’ gateways to escape from reality. But it was different for the both of them. These moments felt like their escape from the dark and emotional scripts. And it made them feel content—peaceful, even. They could freely allow such dark emotions to consume them as the piano keys played, fully knowing, and confident, that there was this reality waiting for them once the curtains close.

Ryeowook smiled as he felt a gentle breeze brush through his hair.

“The stars are really pretty today,” they both say in unison. They looked at each other, surprised at the shared thought at the same time, and laughed.

Kyuhyun’s gaze returned to the sky, and pointed to a certain star. “Look at that star.”

Ryeowook looked at where Kyuhyun was pointing to.

“It’s been shining brightly for a few nights now,” Kyuhyun smiled.

“You noticed that? You sure that’s the same star?” Ryeowook asked.

Kyuhyun shook his head and gave a light chuckle. “I’m not sure if it’s the same star, but it feels like that to me. It feels like it’s been looking down at me these past few nights and I feel, I don’t know, happy? Protected?” Kyuhyun chuckles again, realizing how childish he might have sounded.

“I don’t really like bright stars,” Ryeowook admitted, his gaze still locked on the star Kyuhyun pointed a while ago.

“No? Why not?” Kyuhyun asked, shifting his eyes to Ryeowook, trying to see what the other was trying to say.

“It’s just that,when stars shine so brightly, that means it’s about to disappear really soon. I don’t like that. I don’t like how it would just disappear like that. It feels like it gives you a false sense of hope. Am I making sense?” Ryeowook tried to smile, his gaze now meeting Kyuhyun’s.

Kyuhyun nods. “I get what you mean,” he responds and smiles faintly. “But that’s how things are meant to be, right?” Kyuhyun said, looking up once again. “Once you do what you’re supposed to do, you finally get to rest. That’s what I learned after doing musicals. When the story is completely told, the curtains have to close. So for me, it’s completely okay for me if I disappear. I’ll just be thankful for the chance that I got to shine brightly.”

Ryeowook does not respond, as he forces his mind to dim Kyuhyun’s light which, to him, has always shone so brightly. ‘ _Don’t shine too brightly, don’t shine too brightly_ ,’ Ryeowook endlessly chanted in his mind.

‘ _Don’t... shine too brightly._ ’


	5. Still

Ryeowook kept glancing at his watch as the meeting with his groupmates for their final project for the semester got dragged on. Sunny couldn’t stand the impatient tapping of his fingers on the wooden round table so she finally called him out. “What are you being so impatient for, Kim Ryeowook?” she finally asked.

Ryeowook himself didn’t even notice how he'd been fidgeting until Sunny pointed it out. “Nothing, nothing. I- I just have a rehearsal with Kyuhyun later at 9pm,” Ryeowook explained as he was once again frustrated at how things were not even close to wrapping up and there’s only 20 minutes left until nine.

“I think you should already tell him that you won’t be able to make it tonight. We haven’t even settled yet on a lot of things, heck, they’re still fighting about who’s gonna play who, so this will take long, Wookie. Go tell him you can’t make it,” Sunny advised.

“But he might have been waiting for me for a long time now, and I’m gonna cancel this late? I don’t know, I’ll just excuse myself from this meeting since it’s them who has issues to settle anyway. Why should I get dragged into it,” Ryeowook protested, as he unconsciously started tapping his foot on the floor, trying to muster the courage to tell the group he’s going to leave first.

“Kyungsoo-yah,” he called their group leader. “I’m sorry but I have a really important commitment at 9pm. This is honestly taking too long. I’ll just go along with what you guys will decide on. Just call me if you need anything. Sorry,” Ryeowook said and left, leaving the group no chance to hold him back. “Bye, Soonkyu,” Ryeowook quickly bid Sunny goodbye before picking his bag up and leaving the room.

Ryeowook started taking longer strides while checking his watch, doing his best to meet Kyuhyun as fast as possible. But just as he started running, he felt his phone vibrate with an incoming call. He smiled when he saw the caller ID. “Kyu, I’m really sorry I’m late ag-” he was trying to explain, when the person on the other line cut him off.

“Ryeowook-ah, I’m really sorry,” Kyuhyun started. “Something suddenly came up and I can’t rehearse with you tonight. I’m really really sorry,” Kyuhyun apologized.

Ryeowook stopped in his tracks. “What happened? Are you okay? Is everything fine? Did anything bad happen?” Ryeowook asked worriedly.

He heard Kyuhyun chuckle softly. “Yes, yes. Nothing bad happened. But there’s just really something urgent that I have to attend to. I’m sorry, Ryeowook-ah,” Kyuhyun apologized again.

“No, no, it’s okay. Totally okay,” Ryeowook said. “I, uh, I was actually going to call you anyway since I also can’t make it tonight. Our meeting is taking longer than we expected so I was going to tell you to cancel today’s rehearsal instead. I’m sorry I didn’t call you earlier,” Ryeowook said, slowly turning back, dragging his feet back to the meeting.

“That’s a relief. I thought you were waiting for me,” Kyuhyun replied. “See you next week, Monday?” Kyuhyun said.

“Yup! See you on Monday,” Ryeowook tried to smile, even though he knew the person on the other line wouldn’t see it anyway. “And I hope everything’s okay.”

“Thank you, Wook-ah. Everything is fine. Bye.”

“Bye.”

“What happened? Why are you here?” Sunny asked.

“Kyuhyun had an emergency,” Ryeowook responded, as he kept glancing at his phone.

“Is everything alright?” Sunny asked again.

“I hope so,” Ryeowook responded, forcing himself to stop looking at his phone screen.

Ryeowook stayed until the end of the meeting, which, by that time, everyone’s already yawning tiredly. “Let’s stop here today, thanks guys,” Kyungsoo said before everyone dispersed slowly.

Ryeowook glanced at his phone again. It was already 11:47 in the evening and still no messages. Kyuhyun assured him everything was fine, but Ryeowook couldn’t help but worry, thinking how this is the first time Kyuhyun bailed out on their rehearsal. ‘ _Kyuhyun had never done this befor_ e,’ Ryeowook thought. ‘ _Even when it was already close to his exams, he made sure to always make time for him. Did something a lot more serious happen?_ ’ Ryeowook continuously worried even if there’s a part of him that wishes to just believe in Kyuhyun's reassurance. ‘ _But if it wasn’t that serious, why wouldn’t he tell me?_ ’ Ryeowook stopped at that thought.

“Wookie, what’s the problem?” Sunny asked, now worried, when Ryeowook stopped walking. “Ryeowook?” she called him again after getting no response the first time she tried.

‘ _Why should Kyuhyun tell me? Who do you think you are, Kim Ryeowook? Who do you think you are?_ ’ Ryeowook heard his thoughts loudly; he almost felt like he couldn’t hear a thing around him. “Ryeowook,” he heard Sunny call him. That’s right. He was just Ryeowook. That’s all that he was. He wasn’t Kyuhyun’s anything. Just Kim Ryeowook. He slowly started catching up to where Sunny was, and they both walked silently towards the bus stop. Ryeowook didn’t feel the need to strike a conversation anyway since Sunny’s attention was totally glued to her phone. “You’re extra clingy to your boyfriend today, aren’t you?” Ryeowook said faintly, as he tried to force a smile.

“What? Ah, yes, yes, hehe,” Sunny nervously admitted. “One of those days when I miss him so much,” she added. “Omg, I think he’s near. I’ll go wait for him at the gate. You take care, Wookie!”

“Mmmm,” Ryeowook responded with a nod before the both of them parted ways.

Ryeowook couldn’t help but feel a tinge of envy. He sure was happy for, and supportive of, Sunny. Her boyfriend was a nice guy, and he could see that he really took good care of her. Whenever he would see the both of them together, he felt like seeing Sunny with her best friend. They would get into petty fights, but even though he and Sunny had their fair share of childishness, Sunny and her boyfriend complemented each other so much, it felt like they were both at peace when they were together. It was almost the same as how he would feel like when he was with… Ryeowook stopped his thoughts. That’s what confuses him the most. Ryeowook was very sure that he and Sunny were best friends, and that their friendship was one of a kind. He could swear to the world that he would fight tooth and nail if somebody even so slightly tries to harm her. And he was also sure that Sunny would do the same for him. They both knew how special they were to each other, but the both of them knew there was nothing more to it than just friendship.

That’s why he couldn’t really understand why he keeps adding colors to what he and Kyuhyun have. He doesn’t think Kyuhyun is doing anything out of the ordinary, but why can’t Ryeowook help but look forward to the possibility that there might actually be something going on between them, even when all of his rational brain keeps screaming that there is none at all? Why can’t he just treat Kyuhyun the way he would treat Sunny? Why did he have to let those stupid feelings grow, turning him into an entitled, hopeful lovesick who is clearly just building himself up for disappointments? ' _Why do you do this to yourself, Ryeowook-ah…'_ he heard the rational part of his brain complain.

His thoughts got cut off once again when he felt his phone beep. Hurriedly, he took it out, expecting it to be from the person he wanted to hear from. When he checked the message, though it wasn’t what he was hoping for, he still couldn’t help but smile at the message.

**_From: Lee Soonkyu_ **

**_Happy birthday, my dearest Ryeowookie!~~~ I’m sorry I wasn’t able to stay with you at least until 12 midnight. Girlfriend duties. >< But I’ll make it up to you on Monday, I promise. See you! Love you!_ **

Right. It was actually his birthday. He suddenly remembered why he was looking forward to tonight’s rehearsal more than usual. He was hoping the rehearsal would take longer than it normally did, and that he would get to greet the day with Kyuhyun by his side. ‘ _I guess if things aren’t meant to be, they really just aren’t meant to be._ ’ Ryeowook finally resigned to his fate.

Ryeowook was about to reply when his phone got snatched away from him. “HEY!!!” he called out as he tried chasing the snatcher. “STOP RIGHT THERE!” Ryeowook shouted once again as he ran for his life. “I SAID STOP RIGHT THERE!!!” he yelled again, as he also tried to catch his breath. “STOP RIGHT-” he yelled, but ended up getting confused when the guy suddenly entered a pojangmacha*. ' _Is he stupid or what?'_ Ryeowook thought as he slowed down and entered the food stall. 

_[*A/N: street food stalls you would see in Korea with a few tables set out for customers. These would normally be closed during daytime. :) ]_

“HAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~”

Ryeowook still hasn’t recovered from his earlier shock when he found himself in another surprise. Literally, a surprise.

“Haaappy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, dear Ryeonggu~~~~” the person chuckled before continuing the song “Happy birthday to you~”

Ryeowook slowly lifted his gaze to meet the other’s. He was honestly surprised to see Kyuhyun right in front of him, holding a small white cake with lit yellow candles. He was also wearing a yellow Pororo party hat which was tightly strapped around his face, the string slightly straining Kyuhyun’s chin. The light of the candles gave a faint glow on Kyuhyun’s distinct facial features, specifically drawing a light shadow of his tall nose on his plump cheeks, which looked even more plump as Kyuhyun wore a playful grin on his face, his dark eyes glinting with pride.

“Ow!” Ryeowook wailed, feeling a slight sting on his chin when Sunny put a party hat on him.

“Make a wish!” Sunny excitedly reminded him.

But Ryeowook couldn’t really think of anything else right now. He once again looked at the person holding the cake, and stared at him for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and clasping his fingers together. ' _There’s nothing else I could wish for right now. So just… thank you._ ’ "I hope the musical goes well," he wished out loud.

Kyuhyun intently looked at Ryeowook who wore a warm smile on his face as he made a wish. He couldn’t explain his happiness seeing Ryeowook like this, and he felt like everything was in the right place at the right time. He noticed how the corner of Ryeowook’s lips curved a bit more, accompanied by a small twitch in his eyebrows. Ryeowook was always a bright person, but this was one of the moments when Ryeowook looked the happiest. So even though it wasn’t his birthday, Kyuhyun just felt like making a wish himself. ‘ _Please keep this person happy. I hope he could always smile like this. And I hope that he always knows how much happiness he brings to other people around him. If I could, at least, make Ryeowook half as happy as he makes me, that would be enough. And I hope I could always be around to see how happiness looks on him._ ’

Ryeowook slowly opened his eyes, meeting Kyuhyun’s and they both let out a small laugh before Ryeowook proceeded to finally blow the candles.

Kyuhyun walked back to the other side of the table and sat down before slowly taking the candles out from the cake, Ryeowook taking the seat opposite him. He was about to look for Sunny when his eyesight was suddenly blurred as his eyes got smeared by a fair amount of icing.

“Soonkyu!!!” he yelled, as he heard the two burst into bouts of laughter. “Kyukyu, look what she did to me,” Ryeowook pouted as he looked at Kyuhyun. Tssue, please.” Ryeowook was checking whether there was icing smeared on his shirt when he felt another attack on the opposite side of his face. He could only bite his lips as he felt a pang of betrayal when he saw the second culprit. “Kyu!!!!” Ryeowook whined.

Sunny and Kyuhyun were in stitches while Ryeowook tried to reach the tissue which Kyuhyun hurriedly took away from him. “Kyu!!!” Ryeowook whined again.

Kyuhyun just stuck his tongue out to Ryeowook, who, in turn, tried his best to look mad, but he eventually gave up and joined them in their laughter. Kyuhyun, still tearing up from laughing, wiped the icing from his own hand before he took wet wipes from his bag and started wiping the icing off from Ryeowook’s face.

Kyuhyun’s laughter slowly turned into a soft smile as he held Ryeowook’s face with one hand, and the other gently wiping Ryeowook’s face. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but feel the need to squish the birthday celebrant when the latter cutely pouted before closing his eyes, allowing Kyuhyun to properly wipe off the remaining icing on his eyelids. Kyuhyun pinched Ryeowook’s cheeks before letting go of his hold on Ryeowook’s face.

  
  
  


“Hey, hey, hey.” Kyuhyun took the bottle from Ryeowook’s hand as he noticed how Ryeowook looked like he already drank too much. “That’s enough, that’s enough, you’re already drunk, Ryeonggu-yah.”

“No… NO! I AM NOT! YET! *hic* NOT YET- *hic* NOT- *hic* AISHHHH! NOTYETDRUNK!!!” Ryeowook struggled against his hiccups as he yelled, making the other two burst into laughter once again.

“I’ll just go pee,” Kyuhyun excused himself. “Drink some water, Kim Ryeowook!!!” he warned before standing up and leaving the table.

Sunny wiped her own tears as her laughter started to simmer down, and she just looked at Ryeowook who was currently looking at Kyuhyun’s vacated seat with a contented smile on his face. She honestly didn’t want to probe further unless Ryeowook himself opened up, especially since she would notice how Ryeowook seems even brighter whenever he’s with Kyuhyun, and that the latter was the same, at least based on her own observations. But she couldn’t help but still feel uneasy about the unspoken commitment between the two, knowing how long it’s been dragging on, and how it affected Ryeowook even though he tried his best not to let it show. “Wookie~” she called.

Ryeowook looked at her and grinned, his cheeks looking even more plump as the alcohol started to bring out his natural flush. “Hmmm?” he responded in his naturally cutesy tone.

Sunny couldn’t help but smile at the very carefree Ryeowook in front of her. She almost didn’t want to continue, but she knew she might not get another chance soon to talk to Ryeowook about this. “Can I ask you a question?”

Ryeowook kept on nodding, a grin still fixed firmly on his face, until he abruptly stopped and playfully squinted his eyes. “What are you up to this time… Soonkyu-yah!!!” Ryeowook drunkenly said, yelling the last part where he mentioned her name.

Sunny started laughing again, seeing how drunk the birthday boy is. “Sssssh! It’s Sunny!!!” she corrected again.

“No~ You’re Soonkyu~” Ryeowook cooed, a smile occupying his lips once again. “And he’s Kyu!kyu~!” Ryeowook said, pointing to Kyuhyun’s seat. “You~re Soonkyu, and he’s Kyu~kyu! Ahhh, I love all Kyu’s!!!!” Ryeowook declared cutely, spreading his arms widely, before closing his eyes and wrapping his own arms around his shoulders, as if hugging himself. “I love Kyu…s,” he softly whispered to himself.

Sunny sighed. “Wookie~ I really have a question.”

Ryeowook shook his head, an attempt to sober himself up, but that just made him dizzy. He rubbed his temples with his knuckles before turning back to Sunny, trying his best to at least look like he’s sober enough to answer.

“You and Kyuhyun sunbae-nim,” she started. Though she might have said it too softly because Ryeowook leaned closer to complain that he cannot hear her. “What’s the status?” she asked.

“Of what?” Ryeowook asked, sitting back properly.

“You and sunbae-nim,” Sunny repeated herself.

Ryeowook let out a soft hesitant chuckle. “That’s… that’s not important,” Ryeowook said as he started tracing the mouth of the shot glass with his index finger. “That’s not important,” Ryeowook repeated.

“Are you sure?” Sunny asked, not convinced.

Ryeowook just let out a deep sigh. “I’m just… really happy right now, Soonkyu,” Ryeowook replied with a faint smile on his lips. He inhaled deeply before composing himself. “I like how I keep getting excuses to see him. I like how he keeps believing my excuses so he comes to see me, you know? I like how he calls me Ryeonggu, or Ryeowookie, or Ryeowook,” he laughs, not sure if he’s making sense. “I like how he tells me things I didn’t really have to know, but he tells me anyway. And I…” he paused. “I like how he’s here with me right now,” he continued, his eyes looking at where Kyuhyun was seated earlier. “The status... what’s the status, you ask...” He sighed before he lifted his eyes, looking at Sunny now, and his lips stretched into a smile, but Sunny knew that it did not reach his eyes this time. “I’m scared. I’m scared that if I even dare to think about becoming greedy for more, I might just end up losing everything. All of it. And I don’t want that, Soonkyu. I wouldn't know what to do. So I- I’d rather keep everything the way it is now than lose all of it… all of him.” Ryeowook sighed again before smiling again. “‘I’m okay, Soonkyu. I’m happy with the way things are right now.”

Sunny just looked at Ryeowook silently. She finally got the question out there, but she honestly didn’t expect a sober answer from a really drunk Ryeowook. And she also wasn’t sure if she agrees with what Ryeowook just said, especially since this is the first time Ryeowook has felt this much for someone else. However, she knew what Ryeowook was feeling, and she couldn’t bring herself to protest against it either. Ryeowook sells himself short most of the time. Probably, he even thinks Kyuhyun is too good for him. Though she would agree that Kyuhyun is something, she knew the kind of person Ryeowook was and how much more he deserved. And that definitely did not include being someone’s ‘maybe’.

“What’s with this serious mood?” Kyuhyun asked as he approached the table and returned to his seat.

Sunny looked at Ryeowook.

Understanding what she meant, Ryeowook discreetly shook his head, mentally pleading Sunny not to tell Kyuhyun about anything they just talked about. Sunny bit her lips in response, mentally apologizing for what she’s about to do.

“Sunb-”

“Soonkyu,” Ryeowook cut Sunny off. “Soonkyu here was just ranting about the fight she just had with her boyfriend. He scolded her for still being out here this late in the evening.”

Kyuhyun checked his watch and gasped when he saw it was already 2 o’clock in the morning. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry... Ryeowook-ah.”

Ryeowook tilted his head, confused. “Me? Why are you apologizing to me?” Ryeowook chuckled. “I can go for another round!” he said as he raised his glass, as if asking for another downpour of soju.

Kyuhyun laughed. “That’s enough for you! I bet you couldn’t even stand properly anymore!”

“Of course, I can!” Ryeowook said smugly, standing up from his seat. But he ended up in Kyuhyun’s arm, passing out just like that. Kyuhyun and Sunny chuckled at the sight. “I thought you could endure it a bit more?” Kyuhyun almost whispered, as he sat down, carefully cradling Ryeowook’s upper body with his arm.

“The birthday boy is down. So I guess we should head home now,” Sunny suggested, laughing at her friend who seemed to have the lowest alcohol tolerance among the three of them. “Can you bring him home for me?” Sunny asked Kyuhyun.

“Definitely. How about you?” Kyuhyun asked back.

“Don’t worry. I already texted my boyfriend to come fetch me. He’s almost here anyway. I’ll go wait for him outside.” Sunny said as she tried to fix her hair and her clothes. Sensing Kyuhyun’s eyes on her, “I still have to look decent, you know.”

Kyuhyun laughed. “I didn’t say anything!”

“Perhaps it’s about time that you do, Sunbae,” Sunny said as she gave Kyuhyun a meaningful look. “I’ll go now. Bye!” she smiled and waved goodbye before completely exiting the restaurant.

Kyuhyun looked at the sleeping Ryeowook in his arms as his fingers easily found their way to the sleeping guy’s fringe, clearing them off from his forehead. He brushed Ryeowook’s hair with his fingers a few more times as his eyes ran through each little detail of Ryeowook’s face. He even had the urge to trace Ryeowook’s moles—his newfound favorite constellation. Kyuhyun sat still as Ryeowook shifted to a more comfortable position, Ryeowook’s breathing slowly turning into calm, deep breaths.

Kyuhyun always felt like he had to work hard in everything, feeling as if he was given a second chance at life. So that’s exactly what he had been doing all this time, running around, trying to make the most out of everything. But he didn’t know there was this side to life, or if he at least deserved as much. Ryeowook seemed to have opened the door to an almost Utopian world of their own, something Kyuhyun never even dared to want for himself. He initially just got curious about the singer, the owner of one of the most beautiful voices he has ever heard. But the curiosity eventually turned into eagerness, and the eagerness into routine.

Kyuhyun couldn’t deny that Ryeowook has become a part of his life now—a big part of it, actually. Who would have thought that this tiny person was going to occupy a big space in Kyuhyun’s heart? Kyuhyun laughed at how cringey his thoughts had become. He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but he knows deep down that it’s really because of Ryeowook. There’s no point in denying anymore, he thought. Ryeowook never hesitated to express his affection for everyone around him, and Kyuhyun felt thankful that he was not an exception. Ryeowook would ever so casually walk towards him, fixing Kyuhyun’s hair, or collar, or whatever it was that needed fixing. Whenever Ryeowook did that, Kyuhyun would feel his heart pounding abnormally, which actually scared him, at first. Until one day, he just found himself intentionally scrunching his shirt, or ruffling his hair before entering the piano room. “You’re hopeless, Cho Kyuhyun,” he silently mocked himself and laughed.

Ryeowook’s eyes suddenly shot open, startling Kyuhyun. “Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook mindlessly said as he looked around, but he eventually breathed a sigh of relief when he found Kyuhyun by his side, before once again resting his head on the nook of Kyuhyun’s neck and shoulders. “Kyu…” Ryeowook softly breathed his name.

“I’m here,” Kyuhyun gently reassured him. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of a drunken Ryeowook jolted awake, but peacefully going back to his arms, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Kyuhyun wrapped his arm around Ryeowook’s shoulders. “Do you want to go home now?” Kyuhyun asked in a soft whisper, gently shaking the latter’s body. 

Ryeowook gently shook his head. “Let’s stay here… just a little bit longer.”


	6. Like A Star

Kyuhyun looked around some more, his neck probably a little strained already. But it was now getting harder to find that small friend among the sea of students wearing togas with their families and friends. There were still no signs of Ryeowook, even though Kyuhyun’s graduation was already over. He expected Ryeowook to be a bit late since they were having their final fitting for costumes for tomorrow’s musical, but it was already 6 o’clock in the evening.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Kyuhyun’s mom asked.

He nodded, eyes still searching the crowds. He roamed his eyes one last time, about to give up, when he saw a short-legged guy with jet black hair catching his breath after running as fast as he could. Forgetting the frustration he was feeling just a few seconds ago, a smile crept across his face. _Finally_. “Kim Ryeowook!” he called as he raised his hand.

Ryeowook easily found the lanky guy, whose toga looked like it was worn by a hanger. Ryeowook laughed at the thought, and started walking towards where Kyuhyun was. “Congratulations!” Ryeowook energetically greeted him, which was received with a warm hug.

“Thank you!” Kyuhyun said, before he pulled away. “I almost thought you wouldn’t make it.”

“You know that wouldn’t happen,” he responded. “But sorry for running late. They made several alterations to our costumes and it took a while before they got satisfied. The largest alteration they made was on the hem of my pants. I told them I could do it at home in the privacy of my own room, but no, they chose to embarrass me like that,” Ryeowook playfully pouted.

Kyuhyun can’t help but laugh at his whining little friend. “You should have called me,” Kyuhyun said, still with traces of his laugh. He’s been waiting for Ryeowook’s call the whole afternoon, even getting a bit irritated when he was still looking for him in the crowd. But it seems like he was not capable of getting mad at Ryeowook after all.

Ryeowook pouted even more as he took his phone from his pocket. “My battery died on me, I’m sorry.”

“I see, that’s why,” Kyuhyun said as he nodded. “It’s okay, you’re here now.” Kyuhyun smiled. “Noona!” he called his sister.

Now, Ryeowook wasn’t entirely sure why but he suddenly felt nervous upon remembering that Kyuhyun’s entire family would be here. Of course they’d be here, it’s their youngest’s graduation. How could Ryeowook forget that?

“Noona, please take a picture of us,” Kyuhyun requested. “This is Ryeowook, by the way,” Kyuhyun introduced, but when he looked at Ryeowook, he noticed how the latter was once again in his zoned out phase. “Ryeowook-ah?” he whispered. “Everything alright?”

No response.

“Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook,” Kyuhyun whispered again, shaking one of Ryeowook’s arms this time, attempting to get his friend back to reality. But he was equally startled when Ryeowook slightly jumped backwards.

“Yes!” Ryeowook said, a bit too loudly, earning a laugh from Kyuhyun and his sister.

“You sure?” Kyuhyun asked again, still laughing.

Ryeowook tried to cover his face in embarrassment. “Yes, yes,” Ryeowook whispered.

Kyuhyun ruffled Ryeowook’s hair before pulling the latter beside him. “Let’s take a picture.”

Ryeowook lifted his head, still blushing from embarrassment, especially when he saw Kyuhyun’s sister still giggling. But embarrassment almost immediately turned into a feeling he could not quite describe when he felt Kyuhyun’s arm on his shoulders, pulling him closer. The corner of his lips involuntarily pulled into a smile.

Kyuhyun’s sister didn’t even have to say “Cheese!” They were both easily smiling from ear to ear.

Ryeowook greeted Kyuhyun’s sister, after which, Kyuhyun introduced Ryeowook to his parents. “Ah, so he’s the one you mentioned who’s going to play as J in Sonata of a Flame?” Kyuhyun’s mom asked.

Ryeowook was a bit surprised, and for some reason, pleased.

“Yup, it’s him,” Kyuhyun replied.

“You’re so handsome,” Kyuhyun’s mom commented.

“Thank you,” Ryeowook shyly responded as he blushed at the compliment. He honestly didn’t expect any of it, most especially the part where Kyuhyun mentioned him to his parents.

Kyuhyun looked at the currently speechless Kim Ryeowook, which was a pretty unusual sight. Ryeowook loved compliments, so he would normally have a response to such, but he seems to be a bit out of it right now. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh.

“Let’s go have dinner,” Kyuhyun’s mom said, calling out to Kyuhyun’s dad and his sister.

“It was nice meeting you, Mother,” Ryeowook greeted and bowed. He also faced Kyuhyun’s dad and bowed likewise. “Drive safely, he said before stepping back and waving.

“Eh? You’re not coming with us? Do you have something else tonight?” Kyuhyun’s mom asked.

Ryeowook looked surprised once again as he first looked at Kyuhyun’s mom, and at Kyuhyun, with a questioning look on his face, which Kyuhyun understood well enough.

Kyuhyun smiled. “Come, have dinner with us.” Kyuhyun said as he pulled Ryeowook’s arm.

Ryeowook once again looked at Kyuhyun’s mom who smiled at him before following Kyuhyun's dad who was now walking towards the parking lot. “Are you sure this is okay? I’m fine, really. You don’t have to bring me with you. I don’t want to interrupt your family time,” Ryeowook whispered, still feeling a bit uneasy with the sudden invitation.

Kyuhyun nodded, giving Ryeowook a reassuring pat on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Ryeowookie~” Ryeowook heard Kyuhyun’s sister say. “We’d love to have you with us,” she smiled at Ryeowook before catching up with their Mom and clung to her arm.

“You’re family now,” Kyuhyun softly said that Ryeowook was doubting whether it was just his imagination playing with him. He looked at Kyuhyun’s face to check, and all he could see was a bright smile on his face. This was probably one of the moments he saw Kyuhyun shine the brightest.

‘ _Don’t shine too brightly._ ’

  
  


“So do you have a girlfriend, Ryeowook-ah?”

Ryeowook almost choked at the question. He looked at Kyuhyun’s dad whose eyes were fixed on his plate, as he ate a spoonful of rice. He was instantly reminded to answer the question when he felt those eyes suddenly meet his. “N-no, sir.”

Kyuhyun’s mom lightly elbowed his dad, as if stopping her husband from saying anything more about the topic, but he didn’t seem to find any reason why he should. “I always wonder if there’s anything wrong with this generation,” he started. “When y’all were in middle and high school, you all couldn’t wait to get yourselves a girlfriend. Or boyfriend,” he said the last word while looking at his daughter, who immediately turned her gaze away. “But now that you’re old enough,” he continued, “you wouldn’t get yourselves a girlfriend.” He sighed.

“It’s not that they wouldn’t, Dad,” Kyuhyun’s sister replied. “It’s that they can’t,” she teased, looking suspiciously at both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook, earning a light kick from her brother. She briefly sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

“Alright, then,” Kyuhyun’s dad said, as if trying to solve an important global problem. “I’m going to find you a girlfriend, Ryeowook-ah. Right after I find one for Kyuhyun.”

Ryeowook pursed his lips as his eyes slowly shifted to the table. Trying to chase his thoughts away, he lightly shook his head before looking at Kyuhyun’s dad and weakly smiled. “Thank you,” he politely replied before gathering what was left on his plate and slowly consuming the food.

Kyuhyun felt uneasy with the conversation. _Guilt was probably a better term_. He looked at Ryeowook who tried so hard to hide his pained expression. How long has he been dragging Ryeowook into this vague, ‘whatever-they-have,’ relationship? It’s just that, he himself didn’t know how to drag the both of them out of it. Kyuhyun was scared. He was scared of a lot of things. He honestly did not know how these things work. All he knew was he enjoyed every bit of the time he has so far spent with Ryeowook. But more than the fun, it felt comfortable. It felt… home. At first, he didn’t really think much of it. He thought he just found himself a best friend. Someone who would always cross his mind whenever something happened. _Or even if nothing happened_ , he corrected himself. It felt like Kyuhyun would go about his day, collecting small stories which he would later on talk to Ryeowook about. And every time, Ryeowook would patiently listen to him, genuinely interested with how his day went. And he felt like doing the same for Ryeowook. Kyuhyun would catch himself thinking about how Ryeowook’s day went, how his rehearsals went, what he cooked for breakfast, how Ryeowook would have looked like when the ice cold water spilled on his pants while he was trying to make home-made butter. He thought they were both content with whatever it was they had, and everything just seemed so perfect that Kyuhyun was scared to rock the boat. He thought he was doing the both of them a favor by not taking a step forward. But with how Ryeowook looked like right now, it doesn’t seem to be the case. Was he just thinking about himself all this time?

Ryeowook, feeling Kyuhyun’s gaze on him for a long time now, looked up to check his expression. Ryeowook would normally get a good gauge of what Kyuhyun was feeling just by looking at his face, but right now, he couldn’t make anything out of it. Kyuhyun was staring right through him with a blank expression. Ryeowook lifted his brows, silently asking Kyuhyun if everything was fine. Kyuhyun gave him a light nod and a small smile.

  
  
  


“I’ll go home a bit later,” Kyuhyun told his mom and his sister as they exited the restaurant. “I think I ate too much, I’ll just have a short walk with Ryeonggu for a while.”

“Okay, but don’t stay out too late,” Kyuhyun’s mom said before waving goodbye. “It was really nice to meet you, Ryeowookie,” Kyuhyun’s mom gently smiled at Ryeowook.

“I’m also happy to meet everyone,” Ryeowook smiled back, before he bowed. Kyuhyun’s sister waved them goodbye, and Kyuhyun’s dad gave them both a quick pat on their backs before leaving.

When Kyuhyun’s family had left, they both started walking, though neither uttered a word.

Kyuhyun was still deep in his thoughts, when he finally heard Ryeowook hum to a song. Kyuhyun joined Ryeowook, singing the song with the lyrics, and smiled when the song was over. “You remember that song?” Kyuhyun asked, a bit surprised.

“Of course, I do,” Ryeowook smiled. “Have I not told you before? Werther is one of my favorite musicals. I don’t really know why, the story just feels so emotional. People say Romeo and Juliet is tragic, but I think Werther is way more tragic. At least Romeo and Juliet knew they both loved each other enough to die. But Werther,” Ryeowook paused for a sigh. “He just… died. With no one. No one at all.” Ryeowook did not understand why, but he was suddenly on the verge of tears just by the thought of it.

“Are you okay?” Kyuhyun quietly asked.

Ryeowook laughed as he wiped the tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. “Yes, yes. Maybe I’m just nervous about my musical tomorrow. Such a crybaby,” Ryeowook playfully teased himself, when he felt Kyuhyun pull his body towards him and found himself wrapped by the taller’s arms. Ryeowook threw all his thoughts away as he rested his head on Kyuhyun’s chest, and still, without fully understanding the reason why, he just felt warm tears slowly trickle down his cheeks. Kyuhyun gently stroked the back of Ryeowook’s head with his hand, as he rested his cheek on the shorter’s head. “I’m sorry,” Kyuhyun said silently.

Ryeowook, not moving away, gently shook his head. “What are you apologizing for again?” Ryeowook asked, letting out a soft chuckle.

“I don’t know. I just felt like I hurt you. And-” Kyuhyun replied softly, but briefly pausing to maintain his composure or else his voice was going to break. “And I don’t like that.”

Ryeowook slowly pulled away, wiping his tears, before looking up into his big dark eyes, which are now looking painfully sad. Ryeowook cupped the taller’s face with his hand, and gently brushed his thumb over Kyuhyun’s cheek. “I promised you I would tell you if it’s getting a bit too difficult for me, right? But it isn’t, really. Not even a bit,” Ryeowook tried to reassure Kyuhyun with a smile. “I just need you here with me. You’re going to watch tomorrow, right?”

Kyuhyun nodded.

“Then that’s all I need right now.” Ryeowook smiled, his eyesight starting to get blurred out by the new set of tears pooling in his eyes. At that point, he could only see Kyuhyun’s blurred image, which once again started to look like he was shining. Soon enough, he felt warmth gently brush on his lips, and he could only see white light as he closed his eyes.

‘ _Don’t shine too brightly._ ’

  
  
  
  


Ryeowook tossed and turned on his bed that night, an inexplicable feeling consuming his whole being. He still couldn’t believe what just happened, but he could still feel the warmth of Kyuhyun’s lips on his. Ryeowook absentmindedly traced his lips with his fingers, as he remembered how soft Kyuhyun’s lips felt. But his daydream turned into panic when he felt a few rough parts of his own lips, feeling a bit chapped. “Oh my god!” he panicked. “Was this how my lips felt on Kyuhyun’s? Is this how he’s going to remember my lips? Dry??? Chapped?? What if he never kisses me again?!” Ryeowook cried as he punched his fists in the air. He immediately went to get his lip balm and applied an excessive amount on his lips.

He laughed at how absurd he looked, but he was still feeling euphoric about the whole situation. He tucked himself under the sheets once again, wearing a huge smile on his face. If only he knew how good it would feel like, he would have confessed his feelings a long time ago. But he didn’t regret it, either. Even if it took a while, he was just happy to know that Kyuhyun actually felt the same way as he does, and that was more than enough. He expected he would feel nervous about tomorrow’s musical, but the thoughts of Kyuhyun, like always, kept his nerves at bay. He smiled as he finally drifted to sleep, excited to see Kyuhyun, _his Kyuhyun_ , the next day.

But that never happened—after that day, he never saw Kyuhyun ever again.


	7. Shadowless

_It hurts so much, and it scares me_

_I hope this pain quickly ends and dies*_

“Everything okay?” 

“Yes? Ah, yes,” Ryeowook replied, removing the earphones from his ears. For a while now, he’s been practicing The Death, one of the songs in his Sonata of a Flame musical. But he keeps getting stuck at that certain part.

“Wanna go grab some coffee?” Jinho, the musical director in Ryeowook’s current musical, offered.

“I’d love to, but I’m about to leave in a while anyway,” Ryeowook smiled.

“Ah, right, right. You have that reunion tonight, right? Was it tonight?” Jinho asked.

Ryeowook nodded. “Yup, that’s tonight.”

“Wow, so it’s been 2 years since your first musical lead role huh? Time flies.” Jinho noted.

Ryeowook smiled and nodded. “Time flies,” Ryeowook agrees. But deep down, Ryeowook felt like time’s wings for him were broken. _A little bit more than 2 years since…_ Ryeowook shook his head, chasing the thoughts away. He didn’t want to be overly dramatic about it, most especially since it’s already been that long. But that’s what haunts him the most. It’s already been that long, but it felt like he still found himself in that same place that night, unable to move his feet.

_“See you tomorrow.”_

Those words still rang in his ears, as if it was just yesterday. Ryeowook hated how ‘tomorrow’ felt so endless. _‘Is tomorrow finally going to be ‘that’ tomorrow?’_ Ryeowook would doze off with that thought every night.

  
  
  


_Ryeowook glanced once again on the empty seat on the third row. “Ryeowook-ah, standby in 10,” one of the production staff gently tapped Ryeowook’s shoulder, feeling a bit sorry watching Ryeowook constantly checking that same seat since hours ago, and his face constantly expressing disappointment, but each time more obvious than the last. Ryeowook gave the staff a gentle nod and a weak smile before giving his phone a final check and heading towards the standby area in the backstage, his phone showing nothing._

_  
  
_

_“We’ll go ahead…” Ryeowook felt a gentle tap on his back pulling him back to reality, though he did not spare that person a glance. He pulled out a wet tissue to wipe his makeup off, but only when he glanced at his reflection did he realize that tears were slowly trickling down his face, and the lights on the dresser hurt his eyes even more. His hands weakly fell on his lap as he now lost all strength to fight his tears, turning into full heavy sobs.  
_

_Ryeowook tried to convince himself that he was overreacting. It was just one day of not seeing and hearing from Kyuhyun. Maybe he just had an emergency to deal with, and he will probably call him soon enough. Or maybe this was all just a part of some grand surprise plan, just like what Kyuhyun did on his birthday. But this wasn’t funny anymore. Ryeowook could feel something was not right. Since noon that day, when he still hasn’t received anything from Kyuhyun, not even a cheer on message, he already felt as if something was off, but he did not want to overthink things, or be too demanding. But not showing up until the start of the show, not even until midway, and not even until now, Ryeowook did not know what to think anymore. Accompanied by his physical and emotional exhaustion, he felt grossly tired.  
_

_“Ryeowook-ah,” Sunny ran towards where her friend was seated, instantly panicking when she saw her friend crying.  
_

_Ryeowook looked at where the voice was coming from, his sobs getting louder when he felt his best friend’s arms wrap around him.  
_

_“Shhh, shhh,” Sunny comforted him as she gently rubbed his back, waiting for his cries to subside.  
_

_“Maybe he ran into an emergency or something,” Sunny tried to give excuses in an effort to comfort Ryeowook after the latter confided the day’s worries which is obviously weighing on him a lot.  
_

_“But he could have texted me, Sunny. He could have at least let me know. Am I that irrelevant? Is that too much to ask?” Ryeowook asked.  
_

_Sunny could not respond as she knew Ryeowook had a point. She herself would like to ask those same questions to Kyuhyun, so she could not imagine how much more it was for Ryeowook.  
_

_“Or maybe…” Ryeowook started, his voice slightly quivering once again. “Maybe he regretted last night.”  
_

_Sunny’s eyebrow creased. “Let’s not overthink to that extent.”  
_

_“It’s the only thing I could think of, Sunny. Or else, he would be here right now. He knew how important this was for me. And he promised me he would be here. He promised me. Coward,” Ryeowook bitterly said, another set of tears streaming down his face, but this time, he felt spite come along with it.  
_

_“Wookie,” was all Sunny could say.  
_

_“Did he really have to do it today? He could have just picked a better time to disappear, you know. Why did it have to be today? On a day I looked forward to my entire life? Why?” Ryeowook ranted, hurt obvious in his tone. “If it was going to turn out this way, he shouldn’t have kissed me. He shouldn’t have approached me at all. Maybe I shouldn’t have met him at all.”  
_

_“Wookie. Maybe just give him time?”  
_

_“Kyuhyun is always decisive. Maybe I just confused him for a while. Maybe not showing up tonight is his answer. His real answer.”  
_

_Sunny could only sigh, no longer sure how to comfort her friend anymore. Partly because she knew her friend was very much hurt right now, and partly because she too, wished she could directly ask Kyuhyun some questions.  
_

_“But god damn it,” Ryeowook said after a few minutes of silence. “I love him,” he weakly said, almost whispering. “I love him.”  
_

_“I know, Wookie. I know.”  
_

_“Maybe," Ryeowook briefly paused, his voice suddenly calm. "I should have at least told him that.”_

Ryeowook woke up from his sleep covered in cold sweat, his hand clutching his heart as he once again dreamt of that night which left him broken, remembering every single detail in heart wrenching accuracy.

  
  
  


_I will whisper Mormorando quietly_

_The only Sforzando, especially strongly_

_I want to complete this music quickly_

_And go to you, so I won’t fade._ _  
_

_And go to you, so I won’t fade._

Everyone clapped and cheered after Ryeowook and Jaehwan finished singing their duet.

“You two! Still so flawless!” Sungeun, their senior who played as K cheered boisterously.

Ryeowook and Jaehwan shyly bowed at everyone’s compliments, reliving the warm reception their musical garnered two years ago.

“I still couldn’t forget how intense Ryeowook acted that time,” Sungeun said as he poured soju on Ryeowook’s and Jaehwan’s glasses after they both returned to their seats. 

“Me, too,” Jaehwan agreed. “Who would have thought that this gentle Ryeowook hyung could become so sinister and borderline crazy?”

“Hey!” Ryeowook playfully called out, lightly hitting Jaehwan’s arm.

“And it even felt like he was toning it down during our rehearsals. I was so surprised with how much more intense he got when it was finally our performance night,” Sungeun added.

“Hey, I was doing both of you a favor. Your acting got even better because of that!” Ryeowook joked and everyone laughed along.

But Ryeowook knew it wasn’t a deliberate effort of suddenly showing an immense amount of pain, of confusion, and not knowing where he went wrong. It almost felt as if it was one of his acting practices. _‘Okay, you can stop now,’_ Ryeowook could remember silently crying out in the wind after his musical was over. _‘It’s over, you can come back now,’_ he cried over and over again, hoping a greater force out there would deliver his messages. But that ‘tomorrow’ never came.

“You sure you do not want to come with us, hyung?” Jaehwan asked, inviting Ryeowook for a second round of their drinking sessions for that night.

Ryeowook lightly shook his head, “Nope, I’m feeling a bit tipsy already. I might pass out if I go for another round,” Ryeowook chuckled.

“Alright. Are you going to get a cab now?”

“I think I’m going to take a walk for a while. You guys take care. Don’t have too much fun without me,” Ryeowook said as he gave Jaehwan a quick hug before leaving.

Ryeowook aimlessly took a walk to sober up. Somehow, he ended up in their university and he smiled at the nostalgia. _‘Seems like nothing has changed for you, too,’_ Ryeowook quipped as he looked at the all too familiar park, his feet, which seems to have not forgotten the habit, walked almost automatically towards the bench. _Their bench_. Or so it used to be.

Ryeowook hated it. Ryeowook hated how he felt like he was stuck in the present alone. He hated how he could only think about Kyuhyun in the past tense, and how, even after a long time, he was still hoping he would appear in the future. He hated every bit of it. But he still couldn’t make himself hate Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. “Kyu,” Ryeowook softly called, and it felt like the gates of the dam just collapsed and his tears were freely streaming down his face. Ryeowook cried. “Kyu,” he silently called again. _Couldn’t you have at least said goodbye?_

Ryeowook walks by the drama building’s alley and smiles at the notices posted on the board. He could still remember the time he would nervously wait for such audition announcements, and that moment of excitement when he first read about Sonata. But his nostalgia turned into a complete shock when he read the poster pinned at the corner.

  
  
  


Ryeowook looked at his reflection and laughed. He was sure he totally looked weird right now. But he knew he had to do this, or else his face would give away all his emotions.

Ryeowook slowly entered the small room, which was now almost full, seats mostly occupied by theater students. Ryeowook sat at the backmost part of the room, trying to be as discreet as possible. Yet he couldn’t stop his legs from fidgeting, obviously nervous about his stint. _‘You’re just sitting in a class,’_ Ryeowook reminded himself. It wasn’t like he was doing something illegal, he tried to calm himself.

But he knew it wasn’t the act that was turning him into a sweaty-palmed weirdo. Praying for a chance to see him once again, at least just for one more time, has almost become an everyday thing for Ryeowook that finally getting the prayer answered felt unreal. But there he was, attending a one-day, special lecture from _the_ Cho Kyuhyun. Ryeowook specifically emphasized the article ‘the,’ probably to put some distance, or some kind of protective barrier. _‘Whatever happens, he is not the Kyuhyun you knew. He was the Cho Kyuhyun, the musical actor. Not Cho Kyuhyun, your friend,’_ his mind strictly reminded him.

And after a few moments and over 2 years of waiting, there he was. As if bringing him back to their first encounter, Kyuhyun was wearing the baby blue band-collared shirt once again. Though it seemed to be a bit more loose than Ryeowook remembered it to be. Or maybe that was just an identical one to what he wore before. Ryeowook shook his head, once again catching himself with his detailed thoughts which always seemed natural to him whenever he would see Kyuhyun. He sighed, seeing how hopeless he seems to be. _‘You’re never getting over him,’_ a voice at the back of his mind told him. “Maybe after today,” Ryeowook quietly whispered to himself, both doubtful and hopeful at the same time.

“You all have four years to learn the technical aspects of becoming a good musical actor,” Ryeowook heard Kyuhyun say. “How to sing consistently, how to read the musical notes. You are all going to learn about it here. But how you breathe life into those characters, that’s something that you all have to learn on your own. But it doesn’t mean you cannot do it just because you haven’t been through what the characters have gone through…”

_“We all have the same emotions as everyone else, Ryeowook-ah,” Kyuhyun lectured after Ryeowook pouted, worried with how he can’t seem to get angry or hysterical as J is in the musical’s script. Kyuhyun took the script from the table and placed it on Ryeowook’s hands. Kyuhyun looked straight into Ryeowook’s eyes, his hands maintaining a firm grip on Ryeowook’s. “Once you sing the first note on these scores, you instantly cease to be KIm Ryeowook. You become a completely different person, belonging to the world within the bounds of these notes. Remember that.”_

Ryeowook zoned out again, and bitterly smiled as he vividly remembered how Kyuhyun strictly guided him during their rehearsals, but he could only pay attention to half of what Kyuhyun said at that moment since half of his consciousness was focused on how soft Kyuhyun’s hands were, and how Kyuhyun just looked straight through his eyes, decisively, yet gently.

But now he wonders if everything was that easy for Kyuhyun. Everything he did just seemed so effortless, that Ryeowook was starting to question whether it was also that easy for him to close the curtains on him, after an abrupt, and an honestly sucky ending.

Feeling adrenaline rush through him, Ryeowook looked through his things in his bag until he found the Werther ticket he had kept. As soon as Kyuhyun dismissed the session, Ryeowook approached Kyuhyun, without thinking too much about it. Suddenly, he felt angry that he wanted to throw a tantrum. He didn’t want to let Kyuhyun get away with it just like that.

“Kyuhyun-ssi,” Ryeowook called.

Kyuhyun looked at where the slightly muffled voice was coming from, which sounded awfully familiar. But he didn’t want to get ahead of himself when he could only see the top of the person’s cap, and half of his face covered with a mask. “Yes?” Kyuhyun replied, slowly starting to realize as well how familiar the height of the person felt.

“I’m-” a brief, but pregnant pause ensued. “I’m a fan. Can you please sign this for me?”

Kyuhyun reached for the Werther ticket handed to him and smiled. “Wow, you’ve seen this? I didn’t expect there were still students here who got to watch this,” Kyuhyun commented happily. “Name, please?” Kyuhyun asked as he turned around to face the table.

“Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook,” Ryeowook responded before biting his lips, unsure, and scared, with how the other would react. He clenched his fists tightly, desperately holding on to the little amount of composure he has left. _He cannot break down. Definitely not. Not in front of him._ But he only saw Kyuhyun nod, and proceeded to write a quick note and signed, before handing the ticket back to Ryeowook.

“Thank you,” Kyuhyun smiled.

“Kyuhyun-ah,” they both heard somebody call.

“Oh,” Kyuhyun responded and gave Ryeowook a light tap on his arm before leaving.

Ryeowook was dumbfounded. He had been waiting so long for this, to see him again, and to ask for an explanation. Something that would give Ryeowook some closure, and finally help him move on. But that seemed to be all that he got. _Thank you? Was that all Ryeowook’s two years were worth?_ Ryeowook almost clenched his fists too tightly when he remembered he had a piece of paper in his hand. He looked at the paper, and what was written on it.

_Ryeonggu, I wish you all the happiness this world can give._

_-Kkyu kkyu_

Ryeowook found himself walking briskly, trying to catch up with Kyuhyun, but started slowing down when he was just several steps behind Kyuhyun and the girl who called him earlier.

“Thank you, Joohyun-ah,” Ryeowook heard Kyuhyun say.

“For what?” the girl asked.

“For always being by my side.”

Ryeowook stopped in his tracks. What the hell was he doing right now? Why was he desperately clinging onto Kyuhyun when it was so obvious how the other had already moved on. Or was there even a need for Kyuhyun to move on when he was the one who left, anyway? Ryeowook slowly hid himself behind a wall, ashamed of even thinking that there was an ounce of possibility of getting Kyuhyun back.

“Where’s your bag?” Joohyun asked.

“Ah! I left it in the room!” Kyuhyun answered, lightly hitting his forehead.

“I’ll go get it, wait for me here,” Joohyun smiled and left.

Meeting Ryeowook surely caught Kyuhyun off guard. He tried so hard preparing himself for coincidental encounters such as that, and he was sure he could pull it off. And he did pull it off. But it took so much effort for him to pull through, and it was barely a minute or two. The state of panic he got into when the familiar presence finally confirmed and named itself was almost unbearable for him. But only because he felt too happy about it, when he knew he did not deserve to even be in Ryeowook’s presence. _Ryeonggu? Kkyu kkyu? Are you crazy?!_ Kyuhyun mentally scolded himself. Good thing Joohyun was there, or he didn’t know until when his self-control would hold out.

Ryeowook once again looked at the signed piece of paper in his hand. “Kkyu kkyu,” he read softly. _‘Maybe it’s time to move on,’_ he calmly told himself. Maybe he was the only one looking back at those times with a hopeful heart. Maybe it was time for Ryeowook’s clock to start ticking once again. One deep breath. “Just one more look,” Ryeowook promised. “One last look.” Ryeowook bravely smiled and turned to look at where Kyuhyun was standing. But his smile immediately crumbled into cries of panic as he watched Kyuhyun’s body lifelessly collapse on the ground.


End file.
